1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advances in information technologies, the importance of a display as a mode of presenting information has increased. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display and a plasma display panel (PDP) are being increasingly used.
An organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and has low power consumption.